FullMetal Alchemist meets Rise of the Guardians
by Spottedpool14
Summary: The Elric brothers are in danger and the Guardians are sent to help with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Spottedpool14: I own nothing in this story except for the character Spottedpool, whom i created. i like the name... a lot**

* * *

><p>Jack hurried to the North Pole, following the northern lights. He knew something must be up if North was calling a meeting. <em>I wonder what this is all about.<em> The last time he had been summoned was to declare him a Guardian. Of course, at the time, summoning required a sack, some yetis, and a magic portal. That was a long story.

As he landed in the room, he smiled at everybody gathered there. Tooth was anxiously spouting out the names of various cities to her small group of tooth fairies, Bunnymund was warming his feet by the fireplace, Sandy was drifting slowly to sleep, and North was just standing there, waiting for Jack's arrival. But someone was missing.

"Jack! It is good to see you here at last," North called out.

"Hey, North," Jack replied. "Where's Spots?"

"Manny said she won't make it to this meeting. He was the one that called it."

"Oh." Jack looked around once more, wondering where she could be. As Guardian of Imagination, she usually was the first to arrive at the meetings.

"Speaking of which, here's Manny now."

All of the Guardians fell silent as the moon appeared in the skylight. "Hello, Guardians," said a kind voice. "It is good to see you all."

"Manny," said North, "what is the trouble? We have had no signs of Pitch for months now and yet you call upon us."

"The trouble is not here, but in another world, which only Spots and I know of."

The Guardians exchanged confused looks. A world that only two people knew about? How was that possible?

Manny laughed. "You seem surprised. You should all know that nothing is impossible with Spots. But that is not the point. I promised her that I would not reveal the world to you as long as she could keep it from danger. However, Pitch has found it and is now planning to attack Spots where he knows she will hurt the most. You see, there are two boys she cares very deeply about. Their names are Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"Brothers?" asked Jack.

"Yes. The older one, Edward, is a state alchemist for the country he serves. He is only fifteen and the youngest person to receive the honor, which he got at twelve. Alphonse is one year younger than his brother, but he is wiser than his years would tell."

"Why does Spots care so deeply for them?" Tooth inquired.

"Because she knows their pain," Manny replied. They all fell silent. "When they were little, their mother did from a sickness. Their father left before they really got to know him. They were left in the care of one of their neighbors, who had been a friend of their father's. To those boys, though, it wasn't enough. They wanted their mother back. So they made a plan to use human transmutation, a forbidden science, to bring her back to life."

"Did it work?" Jack wondered how it would be to raise a person from the dead.

"No, unfortunately. The thing that they created wasn't even human. In the process, Edward lost his left leg while Alphonse's body was taken. To get his brother back, Edward sacrificed his right arm and attached Al's soul to a suit of armor. They have since grown up faster than anyone should and Spots was trying to get them to be kids again. However, Pitch plans to use them to get to her. I don't know his plan entirely, but I do know that those boys are in danger and Spots is unaware of it. That is why I am sending you to help."

The Guardians looked at each other with excitement. It wasn't every day they got to explore a new world.

"When do we leave?" asked Bunny.

"Right now. I am passing you along to an acquaintance of mine, who will send you to Amestris."

There was a blinding light and Jack felt his feet leave the ground. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in front of a huge door.

"Where am I?"

"That is a question I cannot answer."

Jack turned around to see a pure white figure before him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Who am I? One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you."

Jack looked at him with absolute confusion. Truth completely ignored that and looked at the door. "You wish to pass to Amestris, correct?"

Jack nodded.

"Because you are friends with Spottedpool and with Man in Moon, I am obliged to allow you free passage. However, should you travel through here without either one of their blessings, I will require a toll from you."

"A toll? What do you mean?"

The door opened and hundreds of black arms grabbed Jack, dragging him in. As the door shut, he heard Truth say, "Goodbye, Jack Frost, and good luck. You're going to need it in the days ahead."

Jack opened his eyes. He immediately recognized the familiar feeling of snow underneath him. Sitting up, he was amazed to see he was surrounded by mountains, snow covering almost every inch. He never noticed the darkening shadows approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Spottedpool Evans was sipping tea in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang, waiting for his arrival. He had called her a few days before with reports of strange happenings around the area. Evidently, everyone was talking about having vivid nightmares and shadows attacking the children. She knew exactly what that meant. Somehow, someway, Pitch had found the entrance to Amestris.

The door opened, pulling her from her train of thought. Roy stood in the doorway with a small smile on his face. "Thanks for coming, Spots." He walked over to his desk and sat.

"No problem. I think I already know the cause, actually."

His green eyes widened in surprise. "Okay," he said, shaking his head. "Give."

Brushing her black hair with white spots out of her face, she replied, "I think it's a person by the name of-."

"Sir!"

Both people turned to look at Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who was saluting in the doorway.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"A chimera has been captured and brought into HQ for testing."

"What kind of chimera," Spots asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Part hummingbird and, I still can't quite believe this myself, part human."

Tea spewed from Spots' mouth, leaving her coughing for a moment. When she recovered, she asked, "Did she say anything?"

Both people stared at her. "How did you know it was a girl, Spots?" Riza inquired.

"Did she say anything?" Spots asked more firmly.

"Yes," she replied cautiously. "She said something about needing to help the children remember and asked how we could see her. Actually, I think she mentioned your name, Spots."

"Shit. First him and now this."

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

Spots ignored the question and looked straight at Riza. "Take me to her."

Riza looked questioningly at Roy.

"That wasn't a request, Lieutenant!" Her blue eyes were like chips of ice.

Riza nodded and started to leave. Spots got up and followed her. Roy walked next to her, careful to say out of arms reach. Everyone knew that when Spottedpool started using military titles, she was in a dangerous mood.

When they arrived, chaos seemed to reign. Breda was hiding under some desks while Fuery and Falman were racing around the room, trying to catch a green blur. Havoc crashed through the door holding a bed sheet. "Quick," he called to the others, "Grab a corner!"

The men immediately stopped their vain chase and grabbed an edge of the sheet. Before they could throw it over the blur, Spots bellowed, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze and looked at Spots. She ignored everyone in the room, except for the iridescent green hummingbird/ human chimera. "What are you doing here, Tooth?"

Toothiana fluttered in the air, smiling nervously down at Spots. "Hi."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Spots sat down. "Please answer my question."

"Manny sent us," Tooth replied, her purple eyes never leaving Spots.

"'Us'?" asked Roy, "Who's 'us'?"

Spots rubbed her forehead as she answered, "'Us' would be the other Guardians, if I'm not mistaken. Am I right, Tooth?"

"Yes. Manny said you were going to need help, so he sent us to lend you a hand."

Roy held up his hands in the 'time-out' gesture. "Hold up. You know Spots, Spots knows you. She needs your help, but she didn't know about it. Nobody in Amestris has ever seen you before and there are more of you? What did I miss?"

"When she says there are more, she's not saying more hummingbird chimeras," Spots clarified. "Tooth is referring to the other Guardians: North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Jack Frost. Where are they, anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Tooth responded. "We must've been separated when we traveled through the door."

"Door?" questioned Riza. "What door?"

Spots looked at Tooth with absolute horror. "No," she whispered. "Not that door." Standing up, she immediately began inspecting her Guardian friend. "What was the toll he required? What did he take?"

"He didn't require a toll, because we had Manny's blessing to pass through."

"Really? Truth let you through?" Spots sounded incredulous. Then she grew curious. "Why did Manny send you?"

"Pitch is here."

The statement caused everyone to look at Spots for explanation. "I knew it," she whispered. "What else did Manny tell you?"

"The Elric brothers are in danger. Pitch plans on using them in his plan."

Nobody moved. Spots seemed to lose focus on the room, turning away from Tooth. Tears fell from her eyes without her notice. For a moment, everyone wondered if she was okay. Then she looked Roy straight in the eye.

"Call every other military base, now. Tell them to report anyone they apprehend and give a detailed description. No harm is to come to any of them. If I find even a scratch on my friends, the one that dealt the injury will have to face me. And try to find out where Ed and Al are," she ordered.

Looking around the room, she gave a calmer speech. "Pitch Black is here in Amestris. He is the cause of all of the nightmares and shadow attacks. If you see him or even suspect he's near you, do not approach him. He is ten times more dangerous than anyone with a gun. Just report the sighting to me and I will do everything in my power to stop him."

Tooth placed a gentle hand on Spots' shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay? After I said those boys were in danger, you lost control for a minute."

"That wasn't losing control, Tooth," Spots replied in a soft tone. "If Pitch has harmed either of those boys, though, I will show everyone what it means for me to lose control."

From the fire in her eyes, Tooth had no doubt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Out in the woods, in an old abandoned factory, something dark was residing. In one of the large rooms, on the wall farthest from the door, a solitary figure in a red coat hung, chained by his wrists. His head was bowed, showing only his braided golden hair, the antenna in the front drooping in front of his face. Blood slowly dripped from his left wrist, where the manacle cut into his skin. The right arm was exempt from this pain, for it was made of metal.

Edward Elric didn't flinch at the sound of the heavy doors smashing open, revealing a tall dark figure dragging another person along with him. Pitch Black said nothing as he chained up the unconscious body of Jack Frost to the left of Ed. He left as quickly as he entered, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Finally, Ed looked up. "Hey," he whispered. Giving Jack a kick with his automail leg, he said a little louder, "Hey, wake up!"

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes. Looking at Ed, he queried, "Who are you?"

"My name's Edward Elric. I'm also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. What do they call you?"

"Jack Frost…" His voice trailed off for a second. "You can see me?"

"You have a tendency of not being seen?" Ed retorted.

"Yes, actually. Usually, only children can see me. And while you're small enough to be a child-."

Instantly, Ed began struggling against the chains, hollering at the top of his lungs, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?! I'M STILL GROWING YOU FROST COVERED ASSHOLE!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Here they were, chained up by the Nightmare King, unsure of his plans, and this kid was throwing a fit over being called short.

The doors opened up again and the laughter died on Jack's lips. Pitch stood in the doorway, a wicked smile that was mirrored in his eyes. He strode over to his two prisoners and stopped a few feet from them. Looking directly at Jack, he said, "It's good to see that you are awake. I thought perhaps I had killed you when the Nightmares brought you down."

Jack glared at Pitch, seething that he had been caught so easily. However, he refused to rise to the taunts of the Nightmare King.

Pitch wasn't bothered by Jack's lack of reaction. He simply turned to Ed, his evil smile widening. "And you, little friend, are going to be the bait, along with your brother."

"What have you done to Al?" Ed asked furiously.

"I haven't done anything, yet. But just so you don't get any ideas of escaping, I'm keeping him near me. Should you try to escape, he will be the one to suffer." Pitch turned away and started to leave.

Ed got a cocky smile and shot back, "You can't hurt him. He has no body, as I'm sure you've noticed."

Pitch stopped and turned his head. "Maybe I can't physically hurt him, but my powers reside more on the emotional side. I create nightmares and, body or not, I can make him very afraid."

Horror filled Ed's golden eyes. He started struggling against the chains, screaming, "Leave him alone, you bastard! I'll tear you apart if you hurt him!"

As Pitch left the room, his laughter echoed throughout the building, mingling with Ed's screaming for his little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Spottedpool was nervously pacing the station. Everyone carefully avoided her, terrified that she might blow up at them for saying something wrong. Only Roy, Riza, and Tooth approached her, if only to attempt to calm her down.

"Spots," said Roy gently, "You need to stop worrying. From what you've told us, these people can handle fighting Pitch, seeing as they've done it before."

"Yes, but they hadn't been scattered around an unknown world then," she shot back. "They have no clue where any allies are, or where to possibly start looking for me. Plus, Bunnymund will also be classified as a chimera, being a large talking rabbit. How can you possibly expect me to remain calm about this?"

Riza answered, "Because you are Spottedpool Evans. You are the bravest, and occasionally, most reckless person the soldiers around this country know. When they see you freaking out, they don't know what to do. Please calm down before you scare everyone on post."

Spots stopped pacing and looked at Riza. For a moment, it seemed she was going to scream at her for her speech. Then she nodded and her eyes took on a calmer demeanor. "You're right. Thank you for that. It's just-." She paused, searching for the words to describe her feelings. "You're scared," finished Roy.

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm scared that my friends are going to get hurt because they don't know this area, or who to ask for help."

Tooth spoke up, "How does Pitch know his way around, then? From everyone's descriptions, it seems he's confident in every attack he launches."

"That is a very good question, Tooth. I'm gonna take a shot and say he found Amestris a while ago, and that he's been scouting out the area to plan his attacks. Now that he knows the layout of the land, he's put his plan in motion."

"How did he find Amestris?" asked Roy.

"I don't know…"

The three looked uncomfortably at each other. Spots usually had some sort of clue, at the very least, of what was going on.

Before anyone delved further into their conversation, Fuery stood up and called, "I've got a report here. A little golden man was just apprehended in Central. He hasn't said anything, but he keeps making shapes above his head in sand."

Spots smiled. "Sandy." Turning to Fuery, she ordered, "Send a message back and tell them I am on my way to pick him up." Her smile grew wider as she thought, _we have three Guardians already. Are you ready for us, Pitch?_

"Come on, Tooth. We have a friend to pick up."

"Oh no. There is no way you are dragging me into another area after you've told me how they experiment on chimeras," Tooth replied. "And you know I hate your method of travel."

"A little shadow travel never hurt anybody," Spots declared. Tooth gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay, so it's a little dangerous," she admitted. "And maybe every once in a while I take an accidental trip to China, but for the most part I'm right on target."

"I refuse to travel through Pitch's territory. How can you be sure the shadows are even safe to shadow travel through?"

"Simple. Pitch may have studied this area for a while, but he's still an amateur. I know of several places where I can use the shadows to my advantage without him knowing. One of them is Roy's office."

"What?"

Spots gestured they all follow her. Stepping into Roy's office, she marched to the center of the floor. "Please turn down the lights, Roy."

He nodded and obliged. Tooth fluttered nervously in the doorway, glancing around as if the darkness were about to close in on her. Everyone else stared intently at Spottedpool. All around her, the shadows darkened until the only thing that revealed her location was the inky black figure where she had stood. Then, the shadows vanished, leaving only the darkened room filled with awestruck soldiers.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanderson Mansnoozie, aka Sandy, sat patiently at the desk of a calm man with green eyes and black hair. The man pushed up his glasses as he once more tried to get Sandy to answer his questions.

"What's your name?"

Sandy sent up golden sand, which formed small pictures over his head.

An exasperated sigh came from the interrogator. Sandy gestured to the pen and paper in the man's hands.

"Would you like to write out everything?"

Sandy nodded enthusiastically. Happily, the interrogator handed over the supplies. The Guardian started jotting down all his information.

After answering all of the questions, Sandy returned the paper. The interrogator read over the basics. "So, Sanderson, have you been to Amestris before?"

Sandy shook his head.

"Can you talk?"

Again, he shook his head. Scratching his head, the interrogator chuckled. "Just my luck. I have to question someone that can't talk."

An angry scream came from the other room. Both Sandy and the interrogator leapt from their seats to investigate.

Spottedpool stood in the middle of the room, disheveled, angry, and facing two Nightmares. They snorted and reared, attempting to look menacing. Spots', however, was in no mood for attempts. Drawing a sword from the scabbard strapped across her back, she lunged and slashed, disintegrating one of the instantly. She then took out a matching dagger and whipped it at the other, finishing it off.

"That bastard. Sending a small group of Nightmares to attack me while I'm shadow travelling? How rude." She brushed the Nightmare sand from her clothes and looked up, seeing the two onlookers for the first time. "Sandy! Hughes! How are you?"

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes smiled at Spots. "That was an interesting display. I've never seen you fight horses before."

Walking over to them, she replied, "Yeah, well those weren't normal horses and they attacked me first." She looked at Sandy. "If it had been any other person working here interrogating you, I would ask if you were treated well. However, the only thing Hughes could possibly do to one of my friends to worry me is that he showed you endless pictures of his wife and daughter."

"No, I didn't get around to that. Not to mention, I wasn't sure if he was a threat to them or not."

"Only if they're a threat to the children of the world. Do not get on Sandy's bad side," she warned. Sandy smiled and sent up symbols of sand, depicting a tall figure with an evil grin followed by a question mark.

"Yes, Sandy. Pitch is here."

More sand symbols, showing each of the Guardians.

"No, I haven't found everyone. So far, it's just you, Tooth, and me."

Hughes shook his head in amazement. "You understand those symbols?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied with a grin. "It's just like charades. You learn to interpret them after a while with Sandy."

"Care to explain something to me?"

"Shoot."

"What's going on?"

Spottedpool's eyes lowered. "That is rather difficult. It requires a great deal more of explaining than what I think any of you are ready for." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Many secrets will come to light soon, most of them mine. I promise to tell you everything, but I want to make sure that my friends are safe first. Until then, I need you to trust me, okay?"

For a moment, Hughes said nothing. Then he took out his wallet and looked at a picture in it. Spots knew it was his picture of Elicia and Gracia. "Is there a threat to my family around?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Will you protect them like you always did?"

"I will defend them even more fiercely than usual." She looked at Sandy, the intense fire reflecting in both of their eyes. "I have friends who will help me to keep them safe."

Hughes looked up from the picture. "I have trusted you with my life through a war, and you were the one that delivered Elicia. There is no secret you have that could possibly make me distrust you."

"Thank you, Hughes," she said, unable to keep the relief out of her voice. She exchanged an uneasy glance with Sandy, who placed a comforting hand on her arm. Then she gave herself a small shake. "Now, Sandy and I must meet up with Tooth. She's waiting for us back at east HQ and she was incredibly concerned about my shadow travelling." They headed outside.

"Hey, before you go, Spots, I have a question," Hughes stated, following them out.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"You said that you had a small group of those horses-."

"Nightmares," corrected Spots.

"Nightmares. You said there was a small group of Nightmares that attacked you."

"I'm not hearing a question, Hughes," she told him with a chuckle.

"How many were there?" he inquired.

"Only about twenty," Spots replied.

Sandy gave a silent laugh at the expression on Hughes' face. He then created a small, two-seated plane with his dream sand and got into the pilot seat. Spots smiled and got into the passenger seat. "I'll see you later, Hughes. Tell Elicia and Gracia I said hi."

He called to her as the plane took off, "I will. Stay out of trouble!"

She waved to let him know she heard him. He watched the plane until it was just a small golden speck in the sky. "Take care, Spots," he whispered. "I get the feeling you're about to go through hell again to protect this country." Then Hughes turned back to the building and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The two boys stared dejectedly at the floor. They had both been trying to form some sort of escape plan, but each plan was eliminated when they tried to find a way to get Al out with them. Ed's golden eyes were filled with frustration. "There has to be a way out of here!"

Jack watched as Ed once more struggled against his chains. As the chains rattled, Jack snapped, "Stop that! It's useless! All you'll end up doing is alerting Pitch that we're trying to get out! Then what will happen to your brother?"

Ed stopped. Hot tears of anger dripped down his face as he asked, "Well, what else can we do? I can't leave my little brother to deal with that monster. He's all I have left. I've never felt so helpless."

Jack's heart went out to Ed. His voice was little more than a whisper as he said, "I know how you feel."

Ed looked at him as he continued, "I wasn't always a Guardian. Before I became Jack Frost, I had a little sister. Her name was Emma. We would always play together, things like hopscotch and tag. In the winter, we would have snowball fights with Spots, build snowmen, and go ice-skating. One year, we went out onto the ice, just trying to have fun. Neither of us had really noticed the warming temperature, or thought the ice might be thin."

Jack paused for a moment, remembering every detail of the memory that he once had no recollection of. "Emma went too far out, where the ice was thinning. I watched ice crack beneath her skates, desperately trying to think of a way to save her." A smile crossed his lips. "I told her we were going to play hopscotch and have fun. I carefully made my way back to solid ice, and then used a staff that was on the ice to catch her by the waist and pull her to safety." The smile vanished. "It sent me back onto the thin ice and it broke. I died saving my little sister."

Ed stared at Jack, at a loss for words. When he found his voice, he asked, "Was it worth it? Was drowning that day worth saving her?"

Jack's blue eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Every moment was worth it. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"It's a big brother thing, isn't it?" Ed queried with a smile.

A small laugh escaped from Jack's lips. "Yeah, it is. Spots always told me that the one thing she wished had been different was that she had an older brother that cared for her like I cared for Emma." He looked at the door, then at the chains. "You know, I could-."

Whatever Jack was about to say was cut off as the door swung open. Pitch strode into the room, accompanied by two Nightmares, who had escaped the fury of Spots. Carried between the Nightmares was the suit of armor that held Alphonse Elric's soul.

"Al!" cried Ed.

"Ed?" The helmet of the armor looked up to the small Alchemist, two eyes glowing in the sockets.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

Jack looked at Ed in confusion. "Nobody called you small, Ed."

"Huh. I could've sworn I heard someone say I was small. I must've imagined it."

Pitch gave what could almost have been a concerned look to Ed, who glared back at him. Then he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the chains lengthened and the boys fell to the ground, still held by the manacles.

Jack scowled at Pitch. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was so you don't die before Spots tries to rescue you. If you over exert yourselves struggling constantly against the chains-." Ed and Jack shared an uneasy look. "- then you are bound to accidentally kill yourselves," Pitch explained with a twisted grin. He then gestured to Alphonse. "As for bringing your brother along, Edward, I wanted to assure you he was safe. He will remain safe as long as you two don't attempt to escape. I've been lenient so far. However, should your feeble attempts continue…" He let the threat hang in the air, allowing them to imagine all of the horrors he could unleash on Al.

Ed asked, "You okay, Al?"

"I'm fine. I just want to know why we're here."

"That," Pitch said, "is for me to know." He turned around and began to leave, both Nightmares dragging Alphonse away with them. "Oh, and Jack?"

"What?" he spat.

Pitch turned so Jack could see the side of his face, where an evil smile had spread. "Those chains are ice proof. If you try freezing them, they will burn Edward. And if the young alchemist tries to transmute them, yours will become Nightmare sand and force you to live in your worst fears." The boys shared a horrified look as Pitch left the room, his laughter the only sound in the empty warehouse.

Ed looked desperately at Jack. "We have to get out of here."

"Don't worry, we will. But first, our friends need to know where we are." Ed listened intently as Jack told him the plan


End file.
